nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
NightClan Roleplaying Wiki:Staff Nominations
='Rules'= *You may not nominate yourself *Another user must nominate you, and have your permission to be nominated *You cannot ask/beg users to nominate you *Family members cannot nominate you *Your nomination must be approved by 2/3 admins, or it will not even be put on the page. *If the nomination gets more "Against" votes than "Support" votes, the nomination will be declined. *If you vote Against/Support you must put a reason why and leave your signature ='Requirements'= *You must have been on the wikia for 6 months *You cannot have been banned or warned over three times *You must have at least 500 edits (Most of those edits must be mainstream edits) ='Nominations'= Start a new Nomination To start a nomination, you must put a message on the Request for User Rights Talk Page in this format: (Name of User): (Rollback, Chatmod or Administrator) *Name of user you are nominating *Reason *Your signature Once it is approved by 2/3 admins, the nomination will be put on the page and undergo the voting process. ='Examples'= (If you are nominating somebody) RandomContributor99: Rollback *RandomContributor99 *He is a very reasonable user who gets along with many others. He knows when to be stern, and would benefit the wikia greatly. *(Signature of User) (How the Nomination will look on the page if approved) RandomContributor99 (Nominated by Swagzilla) Reason For Nomination: He is a very reasonable user who gets along with many others. He knows when to be stern, and would benefit the wikia greatly. Support This user is a very kind guy! He's helped me out many times and guides the new users in the right direction. He's always there to lend a helping hand and would make a fantastic Rollback. (Signature of User) Against This user is very nice, but can sometimes be too nice. He wouldn't be intimidating for vandals or spammers. His activity isn't very high either. (Signature of User) ='Rollback Nominations'= Cchen3 (Nominated by Tanglefrost) Reason For Nomination: She's a senior-ish user who is very nice and friendly to all. I think she'll know how to handle ths job. She's already lead stuff like the NC Winter Game, so she's suited for a leading position. Support I'm totally for this; all the way! Firey is a great drama-resolver, she's always there to lend a hand, she's organized so many fun events, she's active, and she's got time to help us making cat pages, which is something we are desperately behind on! ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 18:45, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Yes she should have rights, She is a nice user and she can help with stuff, -- 21:49, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Yes. Hell yes. Fiery is an active, responsible, and an altogether amazing user. She's certainly one that I would trust with rights (and y'know, I have trust issues c:) Every ThingThat killsme makesme feelALIVE 21:52, January 1, 2014 (UTC) She's really helpful and kind to everyone, and I was actually considering nominating her meself x3 I vote yes Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 22:28, January 1, 2014 (UTC) I'll I'm gonna say is hell yes. [[User:Bluestar&Brightheart|'Dreams 'Are 'Just ']][[User talk:Bluestar&Brightheart|'A 'Better 'Reality']] ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ --''But when you close your eyes, it almost feels like nothing's changed at all 00:33, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Against I am not afraid to say that I am very jealous of Cchen3 sometimes, as she hosts some games and things, is very well liked and happy-go-lucky. Not saying she wouldn't be a good rollback-she would-but we have too many staff. Sorry, Firey. GINGER who<3 you 01:22, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, but I must say against. I have nothing against Cchen3, but there are way too many staff members. Maybe later! Take my paw. Step into our world. 02:13, January 2, 2014 (UTC)Wafflez44 I'm rly sorry to say this, I just think that for preventing one drama does not give rights, and that I don't think Firey would be experienced enough to handle taking action for drama. I think there's many staffs at the moment, but like yeah. ~Darky I would support her, if only we had less staff. Otherwise, yeah, she's in on my book. Too many staff is my reason for declining. Sorry, Firey. 19:42, January 4, 2014 (UTC) ='ChatMod Nominations'= ='Admin Nominations'''= Category:Site administration